The relative fragility of laptop computers and similar systems has led the industry to design protective bags or shells that are usually rigid and/or fitted with shock absorbers designed to ensure the safety of the article in question, particularly while it is being transported. This type of cover is disclosed in patent FR-A-2,796,254.
While such protective covers or shells fulfil the role of ensuring the physical integrity of a laptop computer while it is being transported, they nevertheless have the drawback of being dedicated to that purpose, i.e. they can only be used to transport laptop computers.
Bags, back-packs, briefcases and other more general articles do not usually allow laptop computers to be carried safely. Moreover, even where they are provided with a special compartment designed to receive this type of article, the fact that they are made to standard measurements means that there is a certain degree of movement due to the weight of the laptop computer that is liable to move inside the volume so defined, reducing wearer comfort during carrying and moreover somewhat reducing the effective protective function of this type of article.
Furthermore, in this type of container there is a risk of the laptop computer coming into virtually direct contact with the ground if not actually striking it when the container is placed on the ground. This type of impact is capable of causing the total or partial destruction of the laptop, not to mention possible contact with moisture, which should be avoided at all costs for articles using electrical or electronic components.
Lastly, experience has shown that it is sometimes difficult to remove a laptop computer from a bag in which it has been placed, particularly due to the measurements of the bag.